RPG
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: FOR HIDEAWAY CONTEST ONLY.. not to be continued unless accepted as RPG beginning.. and then will be RPG for SITE! Come look us up!


_**Written for RPG Contest for the Hideaway. Please see the link in my profile if you want to join the site and join in on the fun! ONE SHOT.. COMPLETE!**_

It's been a year to the day. The halls of Hogwarts were decorated with the finest silks to commemorate the moment when Dark Lord Voldemort fell by the hands of Harry Potter. All of Hogsmeade were busy preparing for the festival. The Ministry of Magic had finally admitted to having the wool pulled over their eyes for so long, and in doing so, elected Arthur Weasley as the Minister. All in all, it was a peaceful time in the lives of everyone in the wizarding world.

Many got married. A few had children. And most everyone was happily beginning the next era of their lives.

As you might have realized, I said many, a few, and most. Not everyone. There were those that found it hard to relinquish the memories that tormented them these past years.

Harry Potter, aside from instant celebrity (as if he wasn't already), found it hard to adjust to the throngs of women pushing off their daughters, and often, themselves onto the young lad. He had yet to find his perfect match. Much like Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

Sure, Ron and Hermione had a brief relationship in seventh year. But they found that they worked out better as friends. The arguments were just too much for a conducive romantic life.

Ginny and Harry kept their separation going through Harry's seventh year and it continues to this day. Ginny never really got over Harry breaking things off two years ago, but she moved on. Harry did, too.

So, the four of them have grown and matured. Now, they need to find their places amongst the adult community.

Many thought Hermione would take the position of History professor as Binns somehow managed to move into the beyond after the final battle. But she has yet to accept or deny the invitation to teach.

Ron, having been offered a position as an Auror under Tonks' supervision, hasn't decided if he wants to continue in the fight against darkness or apply for the open Keeper position with the Chudley Cannons.

Harry…well, after doing a small stint of public appearances to ensure that all the rogue death eaters would be caught and summarily punished for their crimes, he hasn't decided what to do. Auror, Quidditch, teach? All of them sounded wonderful to him, but he wanted to be sure that whatever he did with his life, that he would finally be happy.

Severus Snape still taught potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Albus Dumbledore was still the Headmaster.

Dumbldore's health had diminished somewhat after he destroyed the ring horcrux, so Minerva McGonagall took the position of Co-Headmistress, assisting Albus in his duties.

Remus Lupin began a school for werewolves. Youngsters as small as five years old were admitted and taught as if they were regular children. Most of the curriculum was magical based, but muggle influences were also imposed. Safety was never a concern. At the time of the full moon, all children were placed in their rooms until the next morning. Professor Snape's plethora of the new improved Wolfsbane was doing wonders. The nurses who attended to the younger ones were taught to become Animagi; Remus taking his knowledge of the Marauders and applying it to the care of such innocent children. When the time came, the nurses transformed and kept their young charges company.

Sirius Black was found during a raid to a Death Eater safe house. It was discovered, by Hermione, that the veil was in fact a portal to be used to trap Harry Potter that fateful day. The trap failed and Sirius was caught instead. He had been kept alive only to be used as bait to lure Harry into Voldemort's path. It didn't work.

The final battle was held at Hogwarts. Most of the faculty and students survived. There were few deaths, which was a shock to all. Dumbledore's Army was a success, much to the pleasure of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Albus, himself.

Lucius Malfoy had landed himself at St. Mungo's, a curse having ripped his mind in two. He had no memory of anything. He didn't know who he was. He didn't know who Narcissa was. He didn't know who Draco was.

Ah, Draco. Yes, thought I forgot about, didn't you? No, I remember him quite well. You see, Draco was the one that saved Dumbledore that day on the tower. He rushed across the scaffold and blocked the killing curse that emitted from Snape's wand. Dead? No. He blocked it successfully. However, if it had been actually Snape and not a Polyjuiced Avery standing there, then perhaps so. But as fates would have it, Severus had been found out of his spying ways and detained alongside his childhood enemy, Black.

So, now you know what has occurred these last few years in the lives of the wizarding people. How will they continue to thrive? Well, that is entirely up to you.


End file.
